Nagisa Misumi
Nagisa Misumi (or Natalie Blackstone in the English dub), is one of the main characters in the series Futari wa Pretty Cure. Because of her role as narrator and the amount of attention she gets in the series, she is considered the main heroine. Her Pretty Cure ego is Cure Black. Although she was previously almost unaware of her existence, Nagisa eventually became best friends with Honoka Yukishiro because of their shared roles as Pretty Cure, admiring her for her intelligence, kindness and understanding. She has a habit of saying "arienai!" when she is upset, which can be roughly translated to "unbelievable" or "I don't believe this" and also "Lucky!" whenever things go her way. Although she is sporty, Nagisa is actually more girly and image conscious. She has a large collection of stuffed animals and is weak in academics, but makes up for it with pure spirit and energy as well as in lacrosse. She also has a large appetite and loves to eat chocolate and Takoyaki (Alex's doughnuts in the english version) and, according to Honoka, foods with the word "yaki" in the name. She likes shopping but tends to squander her money and ends up having none when she needs it most. She also loves playing on the grass and sunny days, and she hates fighting with her friends. Nagisa has a crush on Honoka's childhood friend, Fujimura Shougo, and gets flustered whenever he is around. To her dismay, Nagisa is more popular with the girls than the boys, and is sometimes shown to be jealous toward Honoka, who gets confessions and love letters from boys more than twice a month. Nagisa has a great sense of justice, but it is hidden inside of her and only comes out when someone is in danger. She hates that innocent people get hurt for things they had nothing to do with. Appearance Nagisa has short, pale orange hair and brown eyes. She usually wears her hair down. As a civilian, she is seen wearing a pink, zipped vest jacket, with a white and red shirt underneath. A grey skirt, yellow and orange socks, blue and white sneakers and a black wristband on her right wrist. In the Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart movie, Nagisa was seen wearing a long, turtle neck, pink dress, with red and pink hearts, outlined with white, at the bottom. The dress itself was outlined with black, and had a dark pink color at the top. Along with it, Nagisa wore pale pink gloves and black shoes with small pink bows. She also wore winterwear clothes which was a pale pink hat, pink snow goggles, a pink coat, purple and red gloves, dark blue snow pants and red shoes. Nagisa was seen in her yukata as well. It is white with a purple bow around the waist, and had lavender designs at the bottom. On her feet she wore black and red sandles. When she is practicing playing lacrosse, she holds some of her hair up with a pink heart-shaped scrunchie and is seen wearing a red and white shirt with a number '7' inscribed on the front and 'Verone 7' on the back, black gloves, a black skirt with under shorts and red and white sports shoes. Attacks *'Marble Screw/Marble Twister' - She holds Cure White's hand while saying black thunder and white saying white thunder the colored thunders strike'd their hands they begin to glow while white saying our beautiful souls and black saying shall crush your evil heart black and white puts their hands right at the enemy saying Marble Screw. *'Rainbow Therapy' - A move which was seldom used by Cure Black and Cure White. This combines the power of a Black Pulsar and a White Pulsar to form a healing aura that cleanses an object or person of Zakenna influence. *'Rainbow Storm' - A move performed by Cure Black and Cure White using Rainbow Gauntlets given to them by Pollun after he was giving the power of the Prism Stones. Launches a powerful rainbow coloured blast which overwhelms enemies. *'Marble Screw Max' - An enhanced version of the Marble Screw that Cure Black and Cure White are able to use after Mepple and Mipple are upgraded in Max Heart. *'Marble Screw Max Spark' - Using the Sparkle Bracelets, Cure Black and Cure White can further enhance the power of the Marble Screw Max. *'Extreme Luminario' - A combination attack performed by Cure Black, Cure White and Shiny Luminous. Luminous fires rainbow power from her Heartiel Baton which powers of Black and White, allowing them to launch a rainbow coloured blast at the opponent. Trivia *In fighting, Cure Black uses her fists more than her legs, while Cure White uses her legs more than her fists. *Nagisa's birthday falls on 10 October. **Therefore Nagisa's zodiac sign is a Libra. *Her blood type is O. *Cure Black has the shortest hair out of all the lead Cures. *Cure Black is the first Cure to not change her hair color but to have her hair grow. *Cure Black is the only Cure so far never to wear any hair ornaments; although Cure Lemonade had no hair ornament in her first season, this was changed in the sequel. *Nagisa dislikes onions. *Cure Black is the first Cure to have a midriff in Cure form. *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Nagisa is represented by the pansy, which symbolizes trust and pure love in the Language of Flowers. *Nagisa's Japanese voice actress has had live acting roles in the tokusatsu series Kamen Rider Black, and it's sequel Kamen Rider Black RX when she was younger. This has led to several Kamen Rider/Pretty Cure jokes, including that Nagisa is the successor to Kotaro Minami, Kamen Rider Black/Black RX's civilian identity. *Cure Black is the only lead Cure who does not have pink as her main theme color. *Cure Black is the only Cure to have black as her theme color. *She is also the first lead cure that have the black color in her cure form costume. *Cure Black is one of the 9 Cures not to have their Cure hair color matching their theme color. She has ginger hair whilst her theme color is black. *Nagisa is the first Cure to break 4th wall in the Pretty Cure francise, followed by Cure Marine. In Episode 14, Nagisa breaks the fourth wall during cooking class when she is seen looking towards the viewing audience and Shiho asks her what she's looking at. *Although Nagisa's name is pronounces as (Na-gee-suh), some people pronounce it as (Na-jee-suh) *Nagisa appears as Cure Black at the beginning of the first episode of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. Gallery Pretty Cure Series.jpg LaTale Cure Black and Cure White.png|Cure Black and White (LaTale Online) Merchandise 02 - Copy (4).jpg $T2eC16FHJGoE9nuQeWJ,BQ0d,9GvE!~~60_3.JPG $(KGrHqV,!isFC8TOd7BSBQ0d,rt23Q~~60_3.JPG $(KGrHqFHJDME8f-0us36BPJsET),!g~~60_12.JPG 18381.jpg 18611.jpg bandai_cure_black01.jpg 02 - Copy (2).jpg 129452.jpg 5880.jpg bandai_shf_cure_black01.jpg cms_cure_black11.jpg 8345555_orig.jpg 49234.jpg 39358.jpg 013 - Copy (2).jpg Image Song Category:Magical Girls Category:Anime Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Fighter Category:Tomboys Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Pretty Cure Heroes Category:Lead Females Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist Category:Siblings Category:Humans Category:In love heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Narrators Category:Sisters Category:Photokinetic Heroes Category:Popular Heroes